


I did't say - thank you

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scene ep. 6x10





	

***  
_Я не сказал тебе – спасибо…_ Эти слова бьются в голове со вчерашнего вечера, когда ты огорошил меня новостью… Не скажу, что не думал о возвращении – это будет неправдой, скорее, не смел даже мечтать… И ты снова делаешь это…даришь мне мечту – просто так, потому что _скучаешь по работе со мной..._

_Теннисный мяч мягко ложится в ладонь лишь для того, чтобы тут же взлететь вверх, зависнув на пару мгновений у меня над головой, чтобы снова упасть в ладонь… вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз… прямо эффект гипномаятника. Оп! – ты оценишь мою идею по одному из текущих дел, мы ее реализуем, ты выиграешь и скажешь – хороший мальчик… Ап! – идея тебя не зацепит, ты упрешься, но сделаешь по-своему, с трудом вытащишь дело из ямы, в которую его сам же и уронил, передашь мне, я его для тебя выиграю и ты скажешь…_   
_\- Какого черта?! - мяч, который вот-вот должен был упасть в ладонь или просто пролететь мимо, выхватывается из моего поля зрения. Вместо него весь белый свет заслоняет твоя угрюмая физиономия с тем самым взглядом, от которого мне хочется залезть под стол в своем кубике. – Что говорилось о спортинвентаре с коллекционными автографами при поступлении сюда?_   
_\- Ничего… - фокусирую на тебе взгляд, - а что-то должно было быть озвучено отдельно от твоего дежурного – «руки оторву и в задницу вставлю не тем концом»?_   
_\- Чудненько! – язвишь ты, - а то я уже испугался, что ты потерял свой Шворц, - и подбрасываешь на ладони мяч, - ан нет, просто-напросто тяжелый приступ наглости, при полном отсутствии совести… но это излечимо, мой юный падаван…_   
_\- Космические яйца, серьезно? – заслужив очередной виртуальный подзатыльник, перехожу к делу, - я не трогал твои мячи – ни баскетбольные, ни упаси бог, бейсбольные!_   
_\- Ага, а этот малыш, значит, сам вылез из своей стеклянной коробочки и решил позависать в воздухе по приколу? – ты усаживаешься за свой стол, продолжая подкидывать мяч, я смотрю достаточно выразительно, чтобы ты, в очередной раз поймав, сфокусировал на нем взгляд, - Это не мяч для бейсбола…_   
_\- Замечательное наблюдение сделал ты, мастер! – старательно растягивая слова и копируя манеру речи, язвлю на этот раз я, - Это мой теннисный мяч! – также ловко перехватить мячик в полете как у него, у меня выходит не с первой попытки._   
_\- Его же у тебя Рейчел забрала, чтобы Луиса утешить, - замечаешь ты, откидываясь в кресле, не сводя глаз с мяча._   
_\- Я вернул его… - скороговоркой произношу я, глядя в пол._   
_\- Чего-чего? Я тут за всем этим грохотом не расслышал, мой недоучка-самородок, что ты сейчас промямлил!_   
_\- Я вернул мяч, - почти по слогам припечатываю я, - я его заслужил!_   
_\- Утешайся этим, пока Луис будет тебя чморить… - произносишь в ответ ты, легко поднимаясь и привычно ухватывая меня за локоть, направляясь по коридору в сторону кабинета Луиса, - за такое просто нельзя оставлять в неведении…_   
_\- Харви, ну я не буду больше трогать спортинвентарь в твоем кабинете! – почти взмаливаюсь я, старательно запинаясь ногами обо все, что можно._   
_\- И – пластинки! – требовательно уточняешь ты, останавливаясь._   
_\- И пластинки… - покорно повторяю я, - не буду, честное слово! Не отдавай меня Луису!_   
_Словно уловив, что речь напротив его кабинета идет о нем, Луис останавливается на пороге, - вы по делу или так, болтаетесь?_   
_\- Болтаемся, Луис, - отрезаешь ты, разворачивая меня на сто восемьдесят градусов, - как и ты. Но у нас – есть перспективы… - и уже чуть ниже, обращаясь ко мне, - Тебе здесь медом намазано или пенделей отвесить для скорости…_

Конечно, ты – скучаешь! Мне в ответ на это так и хочется проорать на весь зал, что я – тоже безобразно скучал, что мне дико не хватает того, кто ловит мои цитаты, того, кто гордится моими успехами и за неудачи несильно бьет. Поэтому, убедившись, что Рейчел спит, прихватываю упаковку пива из холодильника и…  
\- _Я не сказал тебе спасибо…_ \- цитата из Desperado сама срывается с губ, когда ты все-таки открываешь дверь, потому что именно ее я и кручу в голове последние сутки.  
- _Нет… не сказал…_ \- как всегда, не разочаровываешь ты, продолжая кино-диалог, уже впустив меня внутрь…

 

Перезвон трели звонка еще не успевает стихнуть, а в дверь уже барабанят так, как будто от этого зависит жизнь. Ты стоишь мокрый и встрепанный, как воробей под дождем, по глазам видно – сейчас какую-нибудь глупость сморозишь…  
\- _Я не сказал тебе спасибо…_ – ну так и есть… правда, Бандерас с чехлом от гитары, битком набитом пушками, из тебя никакой, но и я – далеко не Сельма Хайек, так что… почему бы и не да…  
\- _Нет… не сказал…_ \- ты протискиваешься внутрь, трясясь над пачкой пива, словно оно из жидкого золота… Не оставил эту свою идею – опрокинуть со мной пивка, мелкий засранец! Благодарности от тебя я дождусь, пожалуй, лишь в одиночестве на необитаемом острове и если от этого будет зависеть моя жизнь, но это все – пустяки, «спасибо» слышишь от чужих, со своими и не заморачиваешься…

- _Харви, я обещал ему, понимаешь, обещал! – твой умоляющий взгляд все-таки проникает мне под пуленепробиваемую шкуру и единственно правильный ответ опережает самый вероятный, - Сделаю что смогу… Не жди от меня чудес, их не бывает!_  
 _\- У тебя – бывают, - твоя безоговорочная вера в меня с первого дня сбивает с ног и заставляет совершать глупости._  
 _\- Ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет, что тот, за кого ты тут так распинаешься, не раздумывая даже секунды, сдал тебя с потрохами Джессике, когда такая возможность представилась?_  
 _\- Я вообще-то его девушку увел, - не слишком разборчиво бурчишь ты, заставляя меня закатить глаза. Развернувшись в кресле, добиваю тебя взглядом, - Когда ты, мой неудачливый Ромео, решился к ней подкатить, твоего дружка уже и след простыл! – с каких пор я стал таким сентиментальным?_  
 _\- Если Тревор позвонил мне… - замолчав, ты пожимаешь плечами, и повернувшись, явно подбираешь слова, - просто… а если бы это был Маркус?_  
 _\- Он – мой брат, - отрезаю я, на что ты вдруг улыбаешься, - Тревор – мне тоже… почти. Семью не выбирают, так?_  
 _\- Я вытащу твоего гнилого дружка, Майк, и возможно даже отмазать его получится… но – запомни этот день, чтобы мне не пришлось повторять «я же говорил!» сотню раз. Потому что – случись что и твой так называемый последний близкий родственник даже не плюнет в твою сторону…_

Оставив пиво на столе, ты в каком-то нервном возбуждении меряешь шагами пространство у камина.  
\- Так ты пришел пива мне предложить в благодарность за труды? – игнорируя упаковку на столе, разливаю скотч по бокалам.  
\- Нет… я… не знаю, зачем я пришел, Харви… Меня только что освободили, всего-то пара дней прошла, в постели у меня спит самая прекрасная женщина на земле и перспективы у меня самые радужные…  
\- Да? – отпив глоток, катаю виски на языке, - рад за тебя в таком случае… - устроившись в кресле напротив, продолжаю наблюдать за тобой, - если все, действительно, так и есть.  
\- Не так! – падая на диван, ты прячешь лицо в ладонях, - все совсем не так! А ведь ты оказался прав тогда, Харви… - горько смеешься вдруг ты, - в тот день с Тревором… – морщусь от явно излишнего пафоса твоих слов, что ты, конечно, замечаешь и с легким смешком киваешь, - Да, ты не любишь говорить об этом… предпочитаешь даже не думать… И все-таки – эти несколько месяцев… я держался только на том, что ты в меня веришь! Откровенно говоря, был – невыносим и часто требовал невозможного… - задохнувшись, поднимаешь взгляд, произнося почти скороговоркой, - Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал…  
\- Пропал бы! – скрываюсь за очередной цитатой, не желая озвучивать то, что чувствую. – И если ты закончил с благодарственным панегириком…  
\- Я все еще - _не сказал тебе спасибо_ … - подойдя ближе, улыбаешься ты.  
\- Нет, не сказал… - уже зная, что будет дальше, тем не менее, с усмешкой подаю нужную реплику я. Твоя улыбка делается шире, в глазах – озорной блеск, ты так собой доволен…  
\- _Еще скажу!_ – с видимым удовольствием заканчиваешь цитировать диалог из Отчаянного ты, - еще скажу…

  
_День на выдох, ночь на вдох…_


End file.
